Gran Fantasia
by Shiroko Myself
Summary: Yo no puedo decidir mi destino, mi mañana ya está listo, mañana me convertiré un UsWar porque soy el hijo de su Líder, ojalá pase algo que lo evite, por favor, si puedo salvarme de ser un UsWar haré lo que sea. Solamente déjenme poder decidir sobre mi vida. -Primer Fic, pésimo summary, yeiii!
1. Canción 1 El mañana

Okey...

Mi primer Fanfic, después de leer muchos (demasiados) he decidido escribir uno, por puro tiempo libre que tengo, además mi escopeta y Señor Gato me han estado convenciendo de que lo hiciera, así que... aquí está, en este fanfic Soul **NO** será arma, y además, tiene varios crossover, con varios animes que me agradan, al principio iba a ser con los personajes de Erementar Gerad, así que si hay una equivocación mía en el capítulo donde en vez de estar Soul está Coud, disculpenme. Maka no saldrá hasta dentro d capítulos, pido paciencia :3

Escopeta: Damn! Ya cállate y deja que lean el estúpido capítulo

Señor Gato: Miau Miau Miau!

Okey... Bueno, ahí está el capítulo c:

_Joasjoasjoas... Soul Eater ni Erementar Gerad me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, bla bla bla xd_

* * *

_Canción 1_

_"El mañana."_

_ "Vamos levántate ya_

_ Y mira a tu alrededor_

_ El despertar de los dormidos leones_

_ Y así el mañana, poder vivir"_

Estaba en mi camino a la escuela, y vino Kuea a acompañarme ya que vive cerca de mi casa pero ella me cae muy bien, pues, no importa lo que haga nunca se enoja, hasta sonríe y se empieza a reír, aunque sería mejor no enojarla ya que ella es un ElementalWar y no me gustaría que hiciera un contrato con un usuario y quisiera matarme... aunque hay muy pocos de estos en el mundo, y mi padre es uno de esos.

Él me obliga a acompañarlo a las fiestas de ellos para que "aprenda a interactuar con mis futuros compañeros", ah... ¿No les dije? también soy un UsWar, y si, puedo utilizar los ElementalWar pero no quiero, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Aparte… ¡Ah!

− ¡Soul! ¿Estás bien?

− ¡Que dolor...! –dije pues me acabo de golpearme con un tubo

−Tienes que fijarte por donde caminar, tonto –dijo y se empezó a reír

−No soy un tonto

−Si, si como tu digas

− ¡Ah! Déjame

−Si no he dicho nada malo –dijo y sonrió

Bufé.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la escuela donde nos esperaba la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes Cisqua junto con el vicepresidente Rowen. Cisqua es de las chicas populares, es muy codiciada por los chicos por su actitud de "Lolita" ya que tiene el cabello corto y su color es un poco raro, es como rojo tirando a rosa y sus ojos rojos oscuros, y su piel es morena clara... muy clara, pero no es pálida ni blanca.

A mí me ponen en la misma categoría que ella de los más populares, y bueno lo admito, estoy guapo, mi cabello es blanco, mis ojos son rojos como la sangre y mi piel bronceada. Kuea es muy alta y morena, tiene los ojos rojos carmesí y su cabello café brillante que al llegar al cuello se parte en dos y siguen curveados hasta la mitad de su espalda; ahora el vicepresidente Rowen, él tiene el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta –así es, su cabello está largo y sus ojos morados y una sonrisa "encantadora" como dirían las chicas... ah... y su piel es blanca.

Quisiera que algo nuevo pasara en mi vida, ya que las chicas se la pasan preguntándome si tengo algo con Cisqua, algo que es imposible ya que es una súper enojona.

Entramos a clase mientras el maestro hablaba de cosas que ni me molestaba en poner atención, ya que de todos modos suspendería el examen otra vez... si... pero bueno, nunca se me ha dado eso de estudiar, era una molestia de todos modos mañana tendré que tener –si... es obligatoria por mí no lo haría...– un ElementalWar, aún no decido quien, pero definitivamente no será Kuea, terminaría comiéndome en una misión... vaya eso suena gracioso.

−Si tanta risa da mejor váyase de mi clase

− ¡Eh!

−Afuera, Evans

−Perdón, profesor... –dije con una cara que se supone que parecía arrepentida.

−Está bien Evans, pero recuerde que no importa si es el hijo de El Jefe Evans usted está bajo mi autoridad –dijo y yo asiento

A mi padre nunca le dicen por su nombre nunca he sabido por qué, siempre le dicen El Jefe Evans y él nunca me ha dicho su nombre, diciéndome que lo llame "padre" o "papá", aunque de pequeño le decía "papi"... bueno da igual eso no interesa, mañana sería la celebración de mis 17 años –si, en mi mundo se celebran los 17 porque se supone que el "7" es él número de la suerte al igual que el "10"... y pues creen que al sumarlos dan más suerte... es muy raro– así que aparecerían todos los "ElementalWar" para que yo escoja a alguno y me haga oficialmente uno de los UsWar.

Mañana... mañana sería el día en que ya no pudiera ser libre, mi padre me mataría si lo pusiera en vergüenza haciendo cosas como escapar de la casa, así que mejor ni lo intento.

−Soul, ¿estás bien? –dijo Kuea preocupada

−S-sí, es solo que creo que aún no estoy listo

−Tranquilo, si no te sientes cómodo con los ElementalWar que están ahí, me tienes a mi ¿sabes?

−Gracias Kuea, es lo que más necesitaba, saber que si no elijo un ElementalWar de los que tiene mi padre aún te tendré a ti

−Por supuesto niño raro –dijo y ahora está alborotando mis cabellos con sus nudillos

− ¿Puedo unirme a la diversión? –dijo Cisqua riéndose con Rowen detrás

−Cisqua no creo que debas de –No terminó de decir ya que Cisqua lo golpeó en el estómago y yo empecé a reír

−Cállate Rowen, soy mayor que tú así que no me ordenes –dijo muy decidida

−S–si... perdón –dijo adolorido Rowen cuando se sentó a lado de Kuea y esta se sonrojó

−Rowen, ¡quítate de encima mio! –dijo Kuea ya que Rowen empezó a caerse en ella

−Es que eres suave –dijo Rowen mientras Kuea se ponía roja como un tomate

−Cállate –y recibió un golpe tan fuerte que salió disparado

−Oye Soul –dijo Cisqua sentándose a mi lado–, ya es mañana cuando tienes tu ceremonia ¿verdad?

−Si, por desgracia –dije riéndome irónicamente

−Oye, no importa lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad? –No entendí porque dijo eso, pero noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

−Por supuesto –dije sonriendo mientras ella se acostó en mí y yo en ella.

Está empezando a cantar una canción un poco extraña.

_"¿Quién ha visto el viento?_

_ Ni tú ni yo_

_ Pero cuando la cabeza de los árboles baja_

_ El viento está pasando_

_ Oh, viento, viento_

_ Viento, viento, viento_

_ ¿Quién ha visto suficiente?_

_ Solo yo y yo_

_ Pero cuando una sonrisa pasa por el mundo_

_ Nuestro amor la está sintiendo_

_ Oh, sonríe, sonríe_

_ Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe_

_ ¿Quién ha visto tu sueño?_

_ Solo tú y él_

_ Pero cuando el mundo es brillante y claro_

_ Sabes que está ahí_

_Oh, mundo, mundo_

_ Mundo, mundo, mundo"_

Es hermosa la canción, pero a la vez triste.

Y la repite una y otra vez hasta que empieza a llorar, ya que su madre se la cantaba antes de ella, su esposo y sus hermanas fueran asesinados.

Me contó que fue cuando ella tenía 10 años, era la mayor y sentía su pequeño gran deber, cuidar a sus hermanas pero un día unos asesinos entraron a su casa, entonces su mamá la escondió en un cuarto que ella no sabía que existía y le dijo que se quedara quieta que iría por sus hermanas, entonces oyó unos gritos, eran los de su padre. Entonces vio los pies de su mamá que se suponía que iría por sus hermanas y luego la escuchó decir "Suéltalas llévate todo, pero déjalas a ellas ¡por favor!" entonces entendió que los asesinos tenían a sus hermanas, oyó los balazos y como caían pequeños cuerpos al suelo y a su mamá gritar y luego más fuerte y todo se quedó callado.

Después vino la policía y la encontraron escondida en un cuarto secreto, cuando la encontraron empezó a gritar y después de un tiempo de rehabilitación pudo volver a la escuela, es 2 años mayor que yo, pero va conmigo en el mismo salón.

−Todo estará bien –le digo para que se tranquilice

−Ya sé, no estoy llorando –miente, obviamente ya que las lágrimas no paran de salir de sus ojos.

−Si tú no estás llorando, entonces... ¿yo lo estoy? –dije intentando sacarle una risa, lo cual veo que estoy logrando

−Eres un bobo –dice ella mientras veo que mi misión fue completada

Pasó el atardecer y estoy llegando a mí casa... mañana, mañana es el día, ojalá la organización "AinstWar" no haga nada en mi ceremonia.

El mañana llegará.

* * *

Bien...

No creo que allá quedado feo, mis amigas lo leyeron ya, y dijeron que les agrado bastante D_D

Bueno, espero reviews c: y... los amo (?) okno e.e

Adiú~

By. Shiro

_Remember that I'm always watching you_


	2. Canción 2 Mi futuro

_'Key..._

Estoy deprimida ._. No ha llegado ni un review del capítulo anterior (;-;) Al menos me hubieran dicho si les gustó o no D_D Pero, para echarles la vida a perder (?) les traje otro capítulo en menos de 24 hrs.

Señor Gato: Miau miau miau!

._. ;-; Te odio Señor Gato! (?)

Este capítulo lo hice largo :D

Yeiii!

Escopeta: A nadie le importa

._. ;-;

Señor Gato: Well, now you can read, I mean... miau miau miau

;-;

_Joasjoasjoas... Soul Eater ni Erementar Gerad me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, bla bla bla xd_

* * *

**_Canción 2_**

_"Mi Futuro."_

_"No mires hacia atrás_

_ Solo al frente avanzar_

_ Hasta que se marchite tu cuerpo al andar_

_ Y así el futuro, poder vivir"_

AinstWar, una organización en contra de los UsWar, ellos están en contra de nuestras normas... bueno "sus" normas –ya que aún no soy parte de ellos–, les explicaré:

Los UsWar es una organización creada por nuestros antepasados, para mí, el que lo creó es mi abuelo, pero como ya murió mi padre se volvió el Jefe Evans. Hace muchos años hubo una rebelión en lo que para ustedes es hoy Europa, y todos los países no conseguían la paz, nada más sangre y más sangre, entonces mi abuelo empezó a reunir a personas especiales que se podían convertir en armas, al parecer estos siempre existieron pero nadie sabía, hasta que mi abuela agarró la mano de mi abuelo y empezó a recitar un poema y misteriosamente se volvió un arma, y así fue como los descubrieron, entonces mi abuelo decidió dedicarse a buscarlos.

Luego de un tiempo vio que no todas las personas podían formar "contratos" – así llamaron cuando un arma hace contacto con su usuario; le dicen contrato ya que, según los experimentos, nada mas se puede hacer el "contrato" con una persona – y empezó a investigar sobre quienes podían y quienes no, y como dije anteriormente, los empezó a reclutar.

Luego tuvo su ejército contra todas las naciones, donde suprimían gracias al poder de las armas nivel Elemental –les llamaron así ya que podían controlar un poco de los elementos–, y empezó a derrotarlas y en vez de dar los territorios formó una Jerarquía.

Claro esto nada más contaba a partir de los 18 años, pero los técnicos era a partir de los 17 años; con esto me refiero a que los niños reciben trato igual, cuando cumplan los 18 –las personas normales– empiezan a tratarlos como basura a menos que sean hijos de familias importantes, claro que aunque los técnicos no fueran hijos de familias importantes, se volverán ya que ellos aseguran que nunca habrá guerras, etc., etc.

Pero luego se creó una organización, la organización que intentó cambiarlo todo cuando mi abuelo murió y mi padre subió al poder. Los AinstWar, también descubrieron a las armas y los técnicos, ellos buscan que se repartan los territorios de Erop –el nombre de nuestro país–, y que el sistema se vuelva democrático.

Ahora hay una búsqueda de las armas nivel Gran Fantasía, ellos son muy especiales; tienen poderes misteriosos que aún no comprendemos totalmente. Hasta ahora hay 2 tipos, los que acabo de mencionar y los de nivel Apoyo, estos curan y pueden revivir.

Bueno mientras les contaba todo esto, ya es hora de mi ceremonia. Donde mi destino será fijado y yo me convertiré en el perro de los UsWar... no... Me convertiré en el perro... de mi padre.

Ahora estoy caminando una eternidad de escaleras en un lugar enorme que parece una iglesia y atrás hay bancas largas con personas paradas en silencio, pero mis amigos no están aquí, aunque ni los invité pero bueno... mi padre me ve con una cara de que no lo avergüence, siento que me lo está diciendo, ya que él siempre me ha odiado, aunque lo entiendo, no me quiere dar el poder de la organización, sabe que cuando él muera yo seré el nuevo jefe y no le gusta la idea, preferiría que todos se murieran antes de darme el poder a mí.

−Yo, El Jefe Evans –dice, sin decir su nombre... algún día me gustaría conocer su nombre–. Quiero decir que estoy orgulloso. –Si claro... orgulloso... –. De que mi hijo único, mi primogénito esté aquí para cumplir lo que su madre y yo siempre hemos deseado. – ¿Tú desear eso? Ni en broma me la creo –. Se convertirá un UsWar, uno especial, uno que heredará –Ha dudado un momento, ¡Ja! Muérete de envidia–… Heredará TODA la organización. Por favor, pásenme la espada del honor–No tiene filo, así que no puede matarme, así que cuando le dan la espada le quita la funda se queda mirando la espada sin filo, decepcionado, claro nadie más que yo puede notar eso ya que fue increíblemente rápida su cara de decepción, entonces la desciende sobre mi hombro y parece que empezará a hablar otra vez –. Yo, El Jefe Evans, te pregunto a ti, Soul Evans. ¿Por qué quieres formar parte de los UsWar?– la pregunta de oro, que bueno que ensayé la respuesta en mi cuarto.

−Yo, Soul Evans, responderé la pregunta orgullosamente –y aquí empieza mi estúpido discurso, tardé semanas en escribirlo hasta que mi madre vino a ayudarme–. Deseo convertirme en parte de los UsWar para guardar el orden de toda Erop –Así le pusieron al país único que antes era conformado por muchos países y se llamaba Europa... parecido ¿no? Cuando lo digo me dan ganas de reírme, por eso me la pasé ensayando para que hoy no pueda reírme... aunque no me faltan ganas de echarme unas cuantas carcajadas...– Quiero proteger este país, a mis compañeros y sobre todo a la gente. Siempre ha sido mi sueño este día donde sería oficialmente parte de los UsWar, empezando protegiendo a mis compañeros y después a la gente y de último a todos. No puedo sentirme más honrado en este momento, donde serviré a todos mis seres queridos. Esa es mi respuesta –era un poco más larga pero... que flojera

−Ahora, orgullosamente, declaro a Soul Evans oficialmente un...– cuando se oyen ruidos y se rompe el techo que nos separa a mi padre y a mí– ¿Qué es esto? –grita enfurecido mi padre

Aunque yo me pregunto lo mismo aparecen unas personas. Una persona de estatura baja que tiene un gorro grande y redondo de color rosado; un traje que no tiene mangas si no que es como una falda pero en la parte superior que tiene en las orillas una línea rosa y un vestido partido a la mitas que, como lo anterior, tiene unas líneas rosas en las orillas, unos micro-shorts de mezclilla, unas mallas negras y unas botas cafés; y unas mangas negras que llegan como guantes a sus manos; y tiene una ametralladora en las manos.

Luego atrás de ella está un chico rubio con cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta; tiene esa misma cosa que parece falda pero en la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo que la de él tiene la línea azul junto con un collar muy largo también color azul, unos guantes cafés junto con un cinturón del mismo color, tiene también como un vestido partido a la mitad pero sujetado por el cinturón que al final tiene unas líneas azules; tiene un pantalón blanco y unas botad amarillas.

Luego al lado de el chico, está una chica morena de cabello largo hasta la rodilla pero al llegar al cuello se partía en dos; con un top negro pegado que no cubre su estómago, unas mangas negras que cubren sus manos y llegan hasta la mitad del antebrazo, un tutú –al menos para mi eso es– que iba de largo a corto, es transparente, con un este... ¿calzón? o algo así negro; y unas botas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla y no cubren sus dedos.

Estas personas parecen Cisqua, Rowen y Kuea. Lo confirmo cuando abren los ojos. La chica de estatura baja tiene los ojos rojos, el chico los tiene azules y la chica morena los tiene carmesí... me miraron y se sentí su mirada fría.

−Soul... –dijo la que sé que es Cisqua

−Tenemos que hacerlo Cisqua –dijo Rowen

−Si hay que apresurarnos para luego explicarle –dijo Kuea a Cisqua que tenía los ojos húmedos, asiente y mira al frente

−Nosotros venimos de los AinstWar –dijo Cisqua alto y claro... esperen... ¿qué?– Ahora queremos su total atención, venimos aquí a hacer lo que exactamente piensan que haremos... ¡matar! –dijo mientras sonreía macabramente –. Así que lloren mientras puedan miserables –dijo mientras se reía y agarraba su metralleta y después de un segundo me vio, tristemente o enojada... realmente ya no se lo que piensa y volteó otra vez y empezó a disparar...

Estoy corriendo y gritando, intento huir, corro y me escondo en una habitación bastante extraña, cuando alguien abre la puerta, me paralizo de miedo cuando me ve, no es Cisqua, ni Kuea, ni Rowen, así que suspiro de alivio. Cuando me doy cuenta que me mira con temor y va a gritar.

− ¡A...! –acaba de hacer grito ahogado pues le tapé la boca para que no gritara

La veo y la suelto, ella se queda callada y solo me le quedo mirando, parece de 14 a 16 años; es como una muñeca, tiene la piel blanca y su cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color azul brillante, tiene un vestido negro en el centro abajo de su pecho tiene una tela color azul –o morado– tirando a negro, unas botas plateadas que tienen un tacón color café y se nota que abajo de las botas tiene unos calcetines negros. Pero me sorprende que en su cabello tenga una cinta que cubre la parte superior de su cabeza... casi su frente de color negro que tiene varios triángulos dentro de el color blanco, y adentro de los triángulos tiene otros triángulos blancos, así dan vueltas las orillas hasta llegar al final de su cabello; y tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes y profundos.

−Perdón –le digo casi susurrando– perdón... pero ¡no grites! me encontrarán

− ¿No sabes quien soy? –dijo con una voz dulce y suave

−No...

Entonces a la puerta entraron unos aliados de mis amigos y... esperen... ¿amigos? Ellos intentan matarme ¡matarme! Pero ellos entran y nos apuntan con sus armas, entonces yo los empujo y agarro la mano de la chica y salgo corriendo. No sé porque agarré la mano de la chica, tal vez fue por instinto, ya que no me gustaría saber que pude haber salvado su vida y no lo hice, pero la agarro fuerte. Sé que ella está confundida.

− ¡Es-espera! –dice suavemente ya que no le queda aire...

Yo paro, y la cargo en mi espalda y empiezo a correr lo más que puedo, empiezo a subir las escaleras cuando oigo que alguien grita mi nombre, pero no paro, y lo vuelven a gritar y sigo sin parar hasta que alguien se pone enfrente de mi.

− ¡Soul! –Grita mi padre enfurecido–. Bien esta es mi oportunidad para hacerlo –va a matarme

−Pa-padre... –digo sorprendido y asustado mientras me apunta con un arma

−Pero primero mataré a la chica que tienes ahí para que no haya testigos –me pongo furioso, no sé exactamente por qué, pero no quiero que la maten por mi culpa

− ¡No! –grito y me abalanzo contra mi padre

− ¡Quítate! –dijo me avienta contra la pared, toso sangre y él está riéndose

−Soul... tú –dijo la chica –, ¿no quieres morir?

−Creo que nadie quiere eso, perdóname no quiero que mueras –abrió los ojos sorprendida

− ¿Te preocupas por mí? −dijo sorprendida

−Si...

− ¿Por qué? −dijo ella con curiosidad,

−No sé, solamente quiero protegerte −le digo un poco sorprendido sobre mis palabras

− ¿Enserio? −pregunta la chica y ya no escucho las risas de mi padre

−Si, quiero que estés a salvo, no quiero que estés sola

− ¿Sola?

−No sé, siento que has estado tan sola y te han herido como a mí, así que no quiero que te pase nada malo.

−No estarás solo, Soul...

− ¿No?

−Ya no −dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y empieza a cantar, su voz es hermosa y aunque no conozco la canción, empiezo a cantarla con ella

_"El mundo está en busca de la solución_

_ Hay que encontrar juntos una razón_

_ No hay que perder nuestro corazón_

_ Ni nuestra pasión_

_ Ya que el amor es lo único que nos queda_

_ En este mundo lleno de tristeza_

_Sígueme y yo te seguiré_

_ Aunque el mal nos siga_

_ Yo siempre te amaré_

_ Ahora vamos de ida_

_ Sin regresar_

_ Y nuestro amor siempre quedará"_

−Ahora cerremos el contrato −me toma del cuello de mi traje, y sus labios tocan los míos. Son suaves y tersos.

Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que tengo un arma brillante, es como color verde pero súper blanquecino, casi blanco, tiene unas cintas azules a su alrededor y en la parte alta una gema enorme de color verde esmeralda y a los lados unas gemas mucho más pequeñas color azules. La tengo amarrada a mi codo y es larga, no pesa nada, es como una ligera pluma.

− ¡No puede ser! −dijo mi padre sorprendido−, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

−No sé −Empecé a decir desesperado porque era la verdad, no sé de donde salió eso cuando vi a la chica a mi lado pero se transparenta−, ¿qué pasó? −dije mirándola

−Soul... −dijo dulcemente−, acabamos de hacer un contrato, yo te protegeré –dijo. Yo nada más no entiendo, luego estaba en un lugar oscuro y estaba parado en un charco−. Soul... déjame pararme en el charco

−Siento que no debo quitarme

−Lo sé, ese charco es quien te controla, pero necesito que me dejes controlarte Soul, o nos matarán –dice preocupada

−Pero... −dije dudando

−Soul, no haría nada para hacerte daño −dijo asegurándolo

−Está bien −cuando me quito del charco caí de rodillas y la veo parándose con mucho esfuerzo y yendo hacia el charco

−Soul, todo estará bien −termina de decir y se para encima del charco.

Ahora veo a mi padre pero no puedo moverme, no sé qué está pasando, cuando me muevo mi cuerpo no responde.

−Soul, ¿por qué tienes los ojos verdes? −dijo mi padre asustado con su pistola

¿Los tengo verdes? ¿Por qué?

−Soul −dijo mi cuerpo−, voy a atacar ¿vale? −yo nada más asiento

Genial, mi cuerpo avanza solo y ahora mueve la espada suavemente hacia mi padre, y este sale volando pero no lo corto, rayos me estoy volviendo loco. Entonces salgo corriendo por las escaleras y me encuentro con Cisqua, Rowen y Kuea.

− ¿Soul? ¿Tienes los ojos verdes? Juraría que los tenías azules −dice Kuea sorprendida

−Él no es el verdadero Soul −dice Cisqua−. ¿Quién eres?

−Yo... −empiezo a decir, bueno... la chica empieza a decir... bueno da igual, pero me estoy empezando a sentir cansado nada más siento unos brazos suaves abrazarme.

− ¡Soul! −grita una voz muy conocida para mí... esa chica

Empiezo a abrir los ojos y veo a la chica besándome en los labios. ¿¡QUÉ!? Me alejó rápidamente cubriendo mi cara para que no se vea mi sonrojo que creo que no importa lo que haga, lo va a notar.

−Despertaste... −dice suavemente la chica

− ¿Quién eres?

−Tienes razón, nunca te dije mi nombre ¿verdad? −dice un poco triste la chica−. Mi nombre es Reverie Metherlence

−Reverie... −digo un poco dudoso

−Dime Ren −dice dando una pequeña sonrisa, pero... que hermosa es su sonrisa.

−Ren... ¿por qué hiciste tu contrato conmigo?

−Pues, porque estás solo al igual que yo...

Solo, es verdad, estoy solo, siempre supe que mi padre me odiaba, y ahora sé que mis amigos son mis enemigos que desean matarme. Oigo unas pisadas venir.

−Ren ¡vámonos!

− ¡Si! −dice ella sorprendida pues la agarré y ahora la estoy cargando en mi espalda−. Soul, perdón no pude escapar muy lejos de ellos, eran muy rápidos y tienen muchas arma −dice preocupada

−No te preocupes estaremos bien −le intento asegurar, pero yo sé que no podremos correr muy lejos.

Pero... creo que me equivoqué, estamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero sigo corriendo, ahora agradezco tener mucha resistencia física. Sigo corriendo y ya no escucho a nadie persiguiéndonos. Bien, bajo a Ren mientras veo sus mejillas un leve tono rosa.

− ¿Estás bien Ren?

− Si, gracias −dice con una dulce sonrisa y siento que mis mejillas están calientes, no se por qué...

−Oye, veo una cabaña, ¿entramos? −digo mientras apunto a la cabaña

−Si −dice contenta ya que no tendrá que dormir en medio del bosque, que empieza a amenazar con una fuerte lluvia

Estamos entrando por la cabaña y tiene una cama, a lado tiene un escritorio, y a lado del escritorio tiene una mini cocina; aunque no recuerdo muy bien como cocinar.

−Bien, y ahora ¿qué haremos? −le digo a Ren

−Hay un lugar al que quiero ir.

− ¿Cuál?

−Quiero ir a... −no termina de decir, y alguien entra por la puerta, oh no... No puede ser

− ¡Soul! −grita Cisqua

−Cis... Cisqua… −digo sin tener nada que decir

− ¿Ya apareció? −dice Rowen preocupado...

−Vaya al fin te encontramos −dice Kuea

− ¡Ah! Allí está el arma nivel Grand Fantasía −dice Cisqua y está apuntando a Ren

−N-no... −dice Ren asustada y voy con ella y me pongo adelante, intentando protegerla

−Soul, tenemos que llevarla ya que ella nos pertenece −dice Cisqua seria... que miedo...

−No, no se la llevarán −digo intentando sonar seguro

−Soul −dice y se me enriza a piel−, ella pertenece a los AinstWar, ella es un arma categoría Gran Fantasía

− ¿Qué? −no puede ser, ella no puede ser una Gran Fantasía... ¡no!−. Estás mintiendo −hice... hice un contrato con una Gran Fantasía

−No estoy bromeando, es una de las dos Gran Fantasía en el mundo, escapó de la organización

−Aun así... no se las puedo dar −les digo, ella huyó por algo ¿no? No se las daré tan fácil

−Soul, devuélvela, no está bien robar cosas que nos son tuyas − ¿qué?... ahora si estoy furioso ¡no la pueden tratar como un objeto!

−Ella no es una cosa −estoy enojado, estoy furioso, tratar a personas como objetos es... es... ¡horrible!−. ¡No es una cosa! −grito

−Entonces... ¿será a la fuerza? −dice Cisqua con una sonrisa triste−. Rowen, encárgate de ellos

− ¡Si! −dice Rowen−. Kuea vamos

−Claro que si, amigo −yo pensaba que yo era parte de sus amigos.

Veo que Kuea se acerca a Rowen y lo besa... ¡Oh rayos!

Veo a Rowen con dos espadas enormes en sus brazos, parecen dos aves, con un pico negro y todo lo demás carmesí, con unas cadenas que lo envuelven.

−Soul... −me mira Ren preocupada

−Ren... −la miro también−, ¿podemos?

−Si −dice sonriendo y me besa

Entonces aparezco otra vez en un cuarto oscuro parado, encima de un charco brillante, volteo y veo a Ren

−Soul... ¿puedo tomar el control otra vez? −dice Ren con una cara preocupada... se ve que nos quiere salvar...

−Claro −digo sonriendo ya que no quiero que se preocupe

−Gracias −me devuelve la sonrisa

Ren se acerca a mí con dificultad, y yo cuando me salgo del charco me caigo y Ren se para sobre este. Entonces volvemos a la realidad y veo la espada de la última vez... es hermosa.

− ¡Oh no puede ser...! −empieza a gritar Cisqua

− ¡No! −grita Rowen

−Hiciste el contrato con él −dice Cisqua y se cae de rodillas−, ahora... ¿qué haremos? −dice mientras sus ojos se humedecen y le empiezan a salir lágrimas

−No pueden hacer nada −empiezo a decir... bueno... Ren empieza a decir... ¡Ah! Esto es muy confuso−. Ahora que hice el contrato con él no pueden hacer nada

−No queríamos tener que hacer esto pero... −dice Cisqua sacando su metralleta−, en situaciones extremas hay que tomar medidas extremas–y apunta hacia mí

– ¡NO!–grita Rowen

−Cisqua, no tenemos que hacer esto −se oye la voz de Kuea

−Pero... el líder nos matara si se entera de esto −dice Cisqua

−Lo sabemos pero... tendremos que huir

−El... el líder −dice Cisqua

−Es él o Soul, Cisqua, ¿a quién eliges?

−Yo...–dice Cisqua a punto de llorar y me voltea a ver−, Soul... no confiaste en nosotros– ahora ¿yo tengo la culpa?

−Ya dejemos de hablar −dijo Ren−. Yo no iré con ustedes, no dejaré que me atrapen... ¡No volveré! –dice gritando−. Harán otra vez lo mismo, me lastimarán, yo quiero volver a mi casa, quiero volver −dijo mientras un viento empezaba a enrollarnos−, quiero ser invisible...

− ¿Dónde están? −dice Cisqua−, no los veo en ningún lado −pero... estamos enfrente de ellos

_"Soul... ¿me escuchas?"_ la voz de Ren resuena en mi cabeza

_"Te escucho"_ le respondo

_"Nos volví invisibles, así no nos tendremos que enfrentar a las personas que quieres... no quiero lastimar a las personas que te importan" _la voz de Ren dijo eso... como ¿dolida? O no sé, a lo mejor... ¿preocupada? No creo...

_"Está bien, gracias, Ren"_ ojalá no se preocupe mucho... _"vámonos por favor"_ le dije y creo que sonrió, No se por qué... pero siento que hizo eso...

Ren y yo huimos de ahí y llegamos como a un pequeño pueblo, tenía 6 casas y una de estas era una posada... pero quisiera que fuéramos un poco más lejos antes de descansar pero creo que Ren se está cansando...

_"Ren, ¿estás bien? Creo que estas usando mucho tu poder"_ le digo preocupado, según yo las armas no podían estar tanto tiempo en su transformación. No me está respondiendo... ¿qué le pasa? _"¿Ren? ¿Pasa algo?"_

_"S-Soul... e-estoy bi-bien"_ dice jadeando mucho, esperen ¡está cansada!

_"Ren, detengámonos aquí, nos quedaremos en la posada"_

_"S-si..."_ me dice mientras volvemos a la habitación oscura y se quita del charco y se cae, yo me levanto y me pongo encima del charco.

Cuando volvemos a la realidad Ren deshace su forma de arma y se empieza a tambalear, yo la cargo y voy directo a la posada que se encuentra cerca. Cuando llegamos la chica que nos atiende nos dice que nuestra habitación es la 17, la chica era linda y su sonrisa más, tiene el cabello lacio rubio-cenizo y los ojos verde jade, su piel es blanca y es pequeña y delgada.

Luego vino un chico a decirle algo, pero ese chico era extraño, tiene el cabello del color del oro oxidado, sus ojos azules y su piel casi color dorado.

−Mi nombre es Maka −dijo la chica de ojos jade−, y él es Coud mi compañero.

−Oye, Maka ¿para qué les dices nuestros nombres? −respondió el chico

−Coud no seas grosero, a lo mejor así vuelvan otra vez −dijo la chica un poco enfadada

−Pero de todos modos al rato nosotros...

− ¡Maka-chop! −dijo la chica interrumpiendo a Coud que, con un libro, lo golpeó sin sentir culpa ya que no aguanto lo que iba a decir−. Bueno mi compañero los iba a llevar a su habitación... pero bueno yo los llevaré, nada más déjenme hacer algo ¡Kid! −grita Maka

− ¿Qué pasó, Maka? −dijo el tal Kid, que rara apariencia tiene, su cabello negro en forma de hongo pero de un lado tiene 3 líneas blancas, sus ojos ámbar y su piel color mulato.

− ¿Podrías llevar a Coud a su habitación? −dijo Maka

−Por supuesto −dijo sonriendo a la chica

−Gracias, Kid −responde y se puso delante de nosotros−, vamos por aquí −nos dijo sonriendo

−Ah... yo soy Soul y ella es Ren −dije mientras miraba a Ren dormir−, mucho gusto

−Igualmente −respondió.

Nos llevó a la habitación y cuando Ren y yo entramos ella también entró.

−Tu eres Soul Evans, ¿verdad? −cuando dijo eso se me erizó la piel y ahora siento como mi corazón late fuertemente−, no te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos de ambas organizaciones −dijo mirándome seriamente

− ¿Ambas? −dije asustado... ¿nos persiguen las dos organizaciones? No puede ser...

−Si, ahora eres el más buscado en los AinstWar y los UsWar

−Y... ¿ustedes quiénes son? −recosté a Ren en una de las camas

−Somos de una organización secreta llamada Shibusen −dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía

− ¿Shibusen? ¿No se habían dispersado hace ya 50 años? −dije incrédulo, esto nos lo enseñaban en la escuela

−Pues ya ves que no... Bueno duerme bien, mañana te explicaremos todo, hasta luego, Soul −dijo mientras se iba por la puerta−. Ah y en el baño hay ropas nuevas para ti, no puedes estar con esas para siempre −dijo mientras se reía y se fue

Oí cómo se cerró la puerta, pero aún no puedo creer que el Shibusen exista, en la escuela nos enseñaban de ellos. Eran una organización donde las personas que estaban en ella mataban a los asesinos, nadie sabe como los mataban, nada más un día aparecían muertos los asesinos. Pero nos dijeron que hace 50 años unos asesinos se unieron y fueron y asesinaron a todos los del Shibusen, claro ahora sé que no fue así... rayos demasiada información para un día... primero la organización enemiga ataca en mi ceremonia de convertirme en un UsWar, luego esas personas eran mis amigos después una Gran Fantasía hace un contrato conmigo para que después mi padre me intente asesinar, luego cuando escapo a una cabaña mis "amigos" me atacan y ahora para colmo sé que una antigua organización "supuestamente" disuelta... está aquí para protegerme.

Creo que tomaré un descanso, aunque debería darme un baño... bueno puedo hacerlo mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado. Me levanto y pienso si tomo un baño o más tarde... bueno no tardaré nada en lo del baño. Entro a este y siento el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo, toda la suciedad ya se fue y se siente... bien. Salgo y encuentro dichas ropas que dijo Maka, y me las empiezo a poner. Primero me pongo la camisa naranja, luego el saco negro, los pantalones cafés claros y unos zapatos negros.

Creo que el futuro que yo esperaba ahora está muy lejos...

* * *

Yeiii!

Maka aparece en este capítulo, yeiii!

Si no saben de qué personajes escribo, les recomiendo buscar imágenes en Mr. Google sobre Erementar Gerad, o si prefieren verlo... me gusta ese anime c:

Bueno, por favor déjenme un review, aunque sea de total odio ;O; No importa, acepto de todo (?)

Bueno, los amo aunque ustedes me odien Q.Q

_Adiú~_

By. Shiro

_Remember that I'm always watching you~_


	3. Canción 3 Yo seré

_Sé lo que piensan..._

__¿Por qué subes un capítulo si tienes nada más 2 reviews? Además, tienes tiempo sin poner otro capítulo.

¿Por qué subo otro capítulo?

Por esa personita que me dejó review :)

Y mi querido Anonimo, déjame decirte que mi plan es subir 1 capítulo cada 2 semanas los lunes.

Yep, todo este tiempo que no he subido nada, es porque estaba escribiendo más capítulos y ahora voy por el 5.

¡Yeiii!

Bien, bien, ahora podemos dar paso al capítulo :3

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_Canción 3_

_"Yo seré..."_

_ "Cuando tu estés aquí_

_ Perdido y sin alma_

_ Yo seré por siempre lo que tú_

_ Anhelas del mundo."_

Cuando terminé de arreglarme Ren estaba en su cama mirando hacia la nada y después volvió a verme y sonrió dulcemente, luego ella entró a bañarse y cuando terminó bajamos al comedor.

Allí están Maka y Coud esperándonos, estoy nervioso de escuchar lo que nos dirán, que tal si... si pasó algo malo... no quiero escuchar pero ahora no puedo cambiar de camino... tengo que estar listo para todo.

−Soul −dijo Maka sonriendo−, buenos días ¿estás listo para escuchar todo? Te daremos el desayuno mientras hablamos.

−Tengan desayunen bien −dijo Kid dándonos unas emparedados de pollo−, bueno tengo que regresar al Shibusen Maka, me llaman cuando terminen de hablar.

−Claro Kid, gracias −dijo sonriendo−, bueno ahora les diré todo lo que quieren, necesitan y deben saber–

−Primero que todo, no somos sus enemigos, nuestra misión es protegerlos −dijo Coud−, no queremos ser sus enemigos.

−Ahora les diré otra cosa −dice Maka−, mientras hablemos no dirán nada hasta que terminemos de hablar ¿entendido? −ambos asentimos−. Bien, primero les contaré sobre el Shibusen −y empezó su historia:

El Shibusen descubrió a las armas hace mucho tiempo, se inició hace ya 200 años, el líder de esos tiempos los descubrió cuando su hijo se transformó en arma mientras dibujaba, desde ese entonces los conoció pero era un poder que no cualquiera podía usar así que inició una pequeña organización llamada Shibusen tratando de usar las armas para el bien. Descubrió dónde estaban los asesinos y secuestradores y envió a varios de sus compañeros para asesinarlos y les dijo que si deseaban dejaran una marca la cual era una hojita con un pequeño dibujo que decía:

"En nombre del Shibusen vinimos por su alma corrupta.

Atentamente

Shinigami"

Desde ahí se empezó a correr el rumor del Shibusen pero nadie sabía cómo se había creado o cómo mataban a los demás o cómo descubrían sus localizaciones, nada más sabían quien era el Líder, es decir, Shinigami; pero entonces hace 50 años encontraron el Shibusen y lo atacaron, obviamente los miembros se defendieron y mataron a varios de los asaltantes, pero el Shinigami dijo que dejaran unos libres y eso hicieron. Utilizando los poderes de las armas mágicas les modificaron la memoria dejando que habían destruido al Shibusen, entonces los dejaron ir.

−Ahora en este momento en realidad existen 500 armas nivel Gran Fantasía −dijo Coud... esperen ¿¡500!? ¿¡De dónde salieron tantas!? −, todas pertenecen al Shibusen excepto 2 que serían la tuya Soul y otra que se llama Tsubaki que está en poder de un amigo de nosotros próximamente pertenecerá al Shibusen, nosotros queremos todas las Gran Fantasía ya que ustedes los usan para cosas malas como la guerra −dice Coud un poco frustrado

−Soul, nuestra misión es, además de ayudarte o protegerte, es que Erop vuelva a ser Europa, con todos los países y cultura que tenía antes −dijo Maka seriamente−, y queremos preguntarte algo Soul −dijo y miró a Coud, sonrió y me miró a mi aun sonriendo y me tomó de la mano−, queremos saber si, ¿quieres ser parte del Shibusen?

−Ya solo di que si −dijo Coud un poco aburrido... pero ¿Yo ser parte del Shibusen? No me lo puedo imaginar−, esas ropas que llevas son del Shibusen, así que ¿por qué no aceptas? −dijo mirándome− Total, tu arma necesita al Shibusen

− ¿Necesito? −dijo Ren curiosa

− ¿No lo sabes? −dijo Coud con los ojos abiertos en par− No sabes... ¡No sabes! −dijo mientras empezaba a carcajearse− ¡No puedo creer que no sepas! −dijo Coud pero entonces Maka...

− ¡Maka-chop! −dijo mientras le estampaba un libro en la cabeza− Este... mira, Ren ¿tu eres una arma nivel Gran Fantasía?

−Si...

−Ustedes los Gran Fantasía necesitan un mantenimiento especial, uno que solo conoce el Shibusen −dijo sonriendo amablemente a Ren−, ninguna otra organización conoce este ya que se tiene que realizar con un arma nivel Apoyo.

−Oh..., oye... Maka

− ¿Si?

−Cuando... ¿cuándo le soltarás la mano a Soul...? −dijo Ren mirando sorprendida nuestras manos... ¡rayos! ¡Es verdad! ¡Maka no me ha soltado la mano desde que la tomó!

− ¡Eh!–dijimos al unísono y nos soltamos, ambos nos sonrojamos y volteamos al lado contrario.

Maka voltea a verme y me sonríe tímidamente, Coud despierta y decidieron decirnos todos los tipos de armas que existen y cuál es el verdadero objetivo de las organizaciones AinstWar y UsWar.

−Primero que nada −dice Coud−, existen armas que pueden utilizar poderes a los que llamamos "Alquimia", no les gusta tener usuarios, es muy raro que ellos tengan ya que pueden convertir pequeñas partes de su cuerpo en armas. Son armas nivel Alquimistas, hay varios en el Shibusen.

−También existen las armas nivel Quirópteros, estos son como vampiros y, como ya saben, toman sangre y matan despiadadamente a sus víctimas. Tienen 2 líderes, las cuales son hermanas gemelas, entre ellas se odian y cada una tiene su ejército de quirópteros.

−También existen las armas nivel Magia, estas pues... ya saben, utilizan magia para atacar o modificar cosas, con este nivel el Shibusen le modificó la memoria a los asaltantes hace 50 años −dijo Coud

−Y de último están las físicas, ellas cambian de forma incluso pueden cambiar la de su compañero, pueden hacerse invisibles, volar, nadar súper rápido, cambiar la velocidad, entre muchas cosas.

−De último están las Gran Fantasía −dice Coud para terminar−, ellas pueden realizar todos los anteriores, excepto los quirópteros y los alquimistas.

−Entonces..., ¿yo puedo hacer lo mismo que los de nivel Físico, magia, apoyo y elemental? −dijo Ren un poco curiosa

−Si, al igual que yo −dijo Coud y sonrió torcidamente... esperen, ¿Coud es un arma nivel Gran Fantasía?

−Así es, Coud es lo mismo que Ren −dijo Maka−, ahora les explicaré sobre los objetivos sobre los... −dijo sin terminar y la posada fue destruida.

Allí están Rowen, Kuea y Cisqua, viéndonos fríamente... me ven con tristeza... Cisqua ve a Maka y frunce el ceño notablemente, volteo a ver a Maka y ella está igual.

−Nos vemos otra vez, Albarn −dijo Cisqua ¿Albarn?

−Hola chica AinstWar, veo que viniste con tu pandilla −dice Maka, deja de fruncir el ceño y le sonríe tiernamente−, ¿ya tienes nombre? − ¿eh?

−Soy Cisqua, mi nombre es Cisqua, Maka Albarn −responde

−Entonces allí están tus compañeros que tampoco tienen nombre ¿verdad?

−Yo soy Kuea y él es Rowen −dice enojada

−Bien..., que bueno que ya tengan nombre, estoy feliz −dijo agachando la cabeza como dando gracias−, ¿necesitan algo?

−Danos a Soul y a Ren

−No, lo siento pero ellos deben saber todo

− ¡No!–grita Cisqua

−Deben saberlo Cisqua, que utilizaron a Soul para saber sobre los UsWar −dijo Maka

−Entonces, debes morir, Maka... −dice Rowen

−Inténtalo− dijo Coud agarrando de la mano a Maka−, no nos harán ningún rasguño, Maka −dijo sonriéndole.

Coud está totalmente blanco y después se transforma en una guadaña, es increíble su forma, es un palo plateado, al final de este es como dorado luego en el otro extremo tiene un pequeño círculo dorado y entonces llega la hoja, tiene como un ojo rojo y alrededor un círculo dorado que se extiende hasta llegar a la parte filosa, esta parece que está partida a la mitad por unos dientes de tiburón, de un lado es rojo carmesí y el otro rojo sangre.

Vi como Kuea besa a Rowen y se transforma en su arma, que en realidad parecen dos; luego empezaron a pelear, sus armas chocaban y se escuchaba ese molesto sonido de metal. Después de un rato de chocar armas Rowen se veía muy cansado mientras que Maka ni siquiera jadeaba.

−Ya me aburrí de esto −dijo Maka seria

−Si..., yo también, acabemos con esto Maka −dijo Coud y Maka asintió

Después a Maka le salieron unas alas un poco extrañas pero hermosas de alguna manera, y saltó y se mantenía en el cielo, luego puso la guadaña atrás de ella, oh..., está creciendo de tamaño... es enorme...

−Técnica especial Cazador de Brujas −gritó Maka para ir volando a gran velocidad hacia Rowen

Ahora todo de ilumina, logro ver unas sombras, son ellos... Maka y Coud están parados y veo cómo... cómo Rowen y Kuea caen al suelo... veo... cómo mueren y Cisqua sale corriendo.

− ¡Rowen! ¡Kuea! −grita Cisqua alterada y sollozando, llega a sus cuerpos que apenas respiraban, cuando me doy cuenta... yo también estoy con sus cuerpos cansados y agotados.

−Soul... −dijo Rowen−, lo siento..., pero es verdad te utilizamos...

−P–pero... −dijo Kuea apenas respirando−, luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que realmente nos encariñamos contigo, era injusto que tuviéramos que hacer lo que nos pedían en los AinstWar.

−Kuea... Rowen... −dijo Cisqua llorando−, no me dejen...

−Cisqua... lo lamentamos, pero supongo que es nuestro pago por intentar hacernos verdaderamente amigos de Soul aunque nuestra misión era diferente −dijo Rowen

−Discúlpanos con el líder −dijo Kuea y cerró sus ojos dando su último respiro dejando salir varias lágrimas

−Soul... tal vez al principio nuestra amistad no era verdadera pero... después lo fue −dijo Rowen sonriendo y llorando−, no... No nos olvides por favor... −dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

−Rowen... ¡Rowen! −gritó Cisqua−, no... por favor...

−Lo siento −dijo Maka detrás de Cisqua−, pero..., te daremos una oportunidad, puedes huir pero... ya no puedes cambiar de bando y si te quedas aquí tendremos que matarte −dijo Maka mirando al suelo.

− ¿No puedo enterrar los cuerpos?–

−No, los tenemos que entregar a Shinigami–dijo Coud

− ¿No me puedo quedar con ustedes? Puedo ser una buena técnica −dijo llorando

−No..., ya no hay vuelta atrás Cisqua, ahora tienes que decidir

− ¿Decidir?

−Vuelves con los AinstWar o mueres −dijo Coud, yo nada más estaba ahí parado viendo el suelo

−Soul... ayúdame, diles que me dejen quedarme

−No Cisqua..., no haré eso

− ¿Por qué? −grita

−Porque tu decidiste ser nuestra enemiga −cuando dije eso Maka me vio y sonrió abiertamente y Coud hizo lo mismo pero la de él fue torcida

−Entonces... me iré... pero no será la última vez que me vean −cuando dijo eso... sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y sin vida−. Adiós −se levanta y se va caminando.

Después de eso Maka me miró y sonrió tiernamente.

− ¿Esa es tu respuesta? −dijo y yo me sonrojé y asentí−, ¿enserio?–ahora ella empieza a gritar emocionada mientras su sonrisa se vuelve cada vez más grande y yo sigo asintiendo sonrojado−. ¡Vaya! ¡Si! ¡Gracias Soul! −dijo y se lanza hacia a mí abrazándome−. ¡Estoy contenta!

−S-si... −dije... Maka... realmente es cálida como una hermana menor o una mamá. Rayos, siento mis mejillas calientes.

−Maka, volvamos al Shibusen −dijo Coud con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara−, hay que avisarle a Shinigami para que se inicie la ceremonia de Soul y sea oficialmente parte del Shibusen –Maka sonríe más –si es posible– y toma mi mano, volteo y Ren está detrás de Coud sonriéndome.

Después caminamos por un bosque y llegamos a un lugar muy oscuro.

−Soul −dijo Maka volteándome a ver−, transforma a Ren en tu arma... y en el Shibusen te contaremos lo que no pudimos decirte en la posada.

−Está bien −dije sonriendo y ella me devolvió el gesto−, pero tengo una pregunta... este... ¿cómo Coud se puede transformar sin tener que besarte, Maka?

−Ah..., pues cuando hicimos el contrato nos tuvimos que besar obviamente pero... bueno es un poco extraño, te lo explicaré en el Shibusen o ¿quiéres saber ahora?

−Es que no quiero tener que besar a Ren cada vez que nos transformamos... −dije un poco apenado y sé que me estoy sonrojando, no mucho pero supongo que Maka y Coud lo notaron pues soltaron una pequeña risa.

−Ren −dijo Coud−, toma la mano de Soul −y eso hizo−, ahora relájate y piensa en tu forma de arma, esas emociones que corren en ti cuando besas a Soul −Ren cerró los ojos−, ¿lo sientes? −Ren asintió−, ahora concéntrate en como te transformas... si quieres usa tu método para transformarte –Ren empieza a tararear una canción y se envuelve de un color verde blanquecino, entonces se vuelve arma en mi brazo y Coud sonríe mientras hace lo mismo con Maka

−Muy bien, Ren tu sabes utilizar tus poderes físicos, ¿verdad? −pregunta Coud

−Si, ¿nos volvemos rápidos?

−No, vuélvanse pequeños −dijo Maka

−Eh... está bien −cierro los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir todo se ve grande, no... Enorme

Siento como Maka nos agarra en su palma y nos sonríe, ella está enorme, entonces se sube encima de la guadaña y a esta le salen alas –donde esta la parte hoja– y nos elevamos.

Estamos volando y veo todos los árboles, son muy pequeños... parecen unas hormiguitas desde aquí, sin darme cuenta estoy sonriendo, entonces pasamos unas montañas y ya no hay árboles, ahora hay puro desierto, seguimos pasando montañas, no sé si estas eran de arena o de verdad pero luego vi una ciudad a lo lejos... muy lejos. Llegamos a la puerta y entonces se abre, es impresionante la vista, como cuando un puente se levanta para que un barco pase, y bajamos y Ren vuelve a su forma humana al igual que Coud, la única diferencia es que Ren parece muy cansada, mientras que Coud no.

−Aquí estamos −dijo Maka mirándonos a Ren y a mí y sonríe−, al fin podré quitarme esta ropa de ama de llaves −si..., tiene un vestido amarillo con un delantal blanco−, por aquí está nuestra casa.

Llegamos a su casa y nos dijeron que irán a cambiarse, y cuando ya están con nosotros me fijo en sus ropas, parece que reflejan su personalidad. Coud se viste con una camiseta negra y un chaleco rojo, unos guantes blancos, unos pantalones rojos junto con sus botas negras.

Maka tiene algo que parece uniforme de marinera, ya que tiene la corbata y esa cosa extraña en el cuello, la única diferencia es que, en los uniformes eso es la blusa, pero en Maka es una gabardina; tiene una falda de tablones color azul marino, unas mallas negras y unas botas blancas que en la parte superior tienen una cinta dorada; y la gabardina tiene las mangas largas, además tiene unos guantes blancos. Su pelo está recogido en dos coletas a la mitad de la cabeza.

−Bien, ahora le llamaremos a Shinigami –dijo Maka soplando a un espejo y escribiendo una serie de números, entonces apareció una imagen de un señor con una bata negra y una máscara de una calavera.

–Holis –dijo el hombre con una voz un poco graciosa, no puedo evitar una pequeña risa silenciosa, veo a Coud y se une a mi–, ¿cómo te fue en la misión, Makita?– ¿Makita? Eso es raro y empiezo a carcajearme como histérico. Bien hecho, Soul–, por lo que oigo supongo que fue un éxito ¿no?

–Por supuesto Shinigami, Coud y yo completamos la misión con éxito.

–Y... ¿la misión no obligatoria?

–Por supuesto que también Shinigami.

–Oh, hola Coud, ¿puedo ver a nuestros invitados de honor? –dijo y Coud nos agarró y nos puso enfrente del espejo–.Vaya hola Soul Soul Evans y Reverie Metherlence– dijo chocando sus manos como una niña enamorada o algo así... muy raro.

–Hola...–dije tartamudeando y una sonrisa robótica–, yo...

–Bien, entonces los espero aquí mañana –dijo y se quitó la imagen del espejo.

–Creo que le gustaste a Shinigami, Soul, ten cuidado de que la ceremonia no sea de matrimonio –dijo Coud y se empezó a reír al igual que Ren, pero Maka lo vio y le dio una mirada mortal a lo cual Coud se quedó callado y asustado.

–Bueno –dijo siguiendo un poco enojada–, mañana en la ceremonia lo harás junto con un chico que se llama Black Star y su Gran Fantasía Tsubaki.

–Dormirán aquí por hoy, Soul tú dormirás conmigo y Ren con Maka–dijo Coud y nos dirigimos allí estamos muy cansados después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

Llegamos a la habitación y Coud me dio unos shorts azules y una camiseta blanca y me las puse para dormir, luego puso unas sábanas y una almohada en el piso y se acostó y me dijo que yo dormiría en la cama así que le debo una.

–Oye, Coud –digo mientras me acuesto en la cama–, ¿a ti te gusta Maka?

– ¿Qué?– dijo completamente rojo– ¿Se nota tanto? –dijo mientras que con sus manos tapaba su cara.

–Un poco.

–Pero sé que a ella no le gusto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ella me mostró quien le gusta, lo conocía de una foto pero cuando lo conoció me dijo que le gustó más –dijo quitándose las manos y viendo al techo.

–Lo siento –digo apenado.

–No te preocupes –dijo y me miró–, ¿a ti te gusta Ren?

– ¿Eh? No, es nada más alguien que conocí hizo un contrato sin conocerme pero bueno, supongo que pronto la querré como mi hermana o algo así.

–Y... ¿Maka?

– ¿Maka? Pues, no, no me gusta, la conocí apenas hace 2 días –dije mientras reí un poco–, pero ella es como una madre para mí –dije mirando el cielo por la ventana.

–Bueno, entonces..., buenas noches –dijo Coud y se duerme.

–Buenas noches, Coud –dije mientras sonreía y me quedé dormido.

Mañana seré alguien importante, podré ayudar a las personas.

Yo seré parte del Shibusen

* * *

Yeiii!

Sean bienvenidas las amenazas de muerte, mensajes de odio, tomatazos, entre otras muestras de odio total hacia mi :D (?)

Se despide

Shiro-chii

_Remember that I'm always watching you~_


	4. Canción 4 Entonces, yo acabo de

_Hi~_

__Como prometí, aquí está el su capítulo catorcenal (?)

Bien, apuesto que todos esperaban que apareciera el "gran" dios, pues aquí lo tienen :D

Bueno, realmente no tiene mucha aparición en este capítulo... pero bueno!

Dentro de dos capítulos ya tomará un papel más importante, mi querido "dios".

Y empieza la canción #4! :D

**_Soul Eater no me pertence._**

* * *

_Canción 4_

_"Entonces... yo acabo de..."_

_ "Aquel sueño revelador_

_ Hizo que mi corazón_

_ Obtuviera valor_

_ Para luchar junto a ti"_

Despierto y Maka está ahí en la habitación con una pose de madre enfadada, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

–Bien dormilón, levántate que hay que desayunar.

–No quiero –no me levantaré, Maka está loca si cree que haré eso–, no me voy a levantar mejor déjame aquí –y me miró con una cara enfadada, demasiado diría yo... entonces sacó un libro y sonrió macabramente... ¿qué hará con eso?

– ¡Maka-chop!–dijo y eleva su libro y apunta hacia mi cabeza, entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos Coud me veía con una cara que parece que decía "Entiendo todo tu dolor amigo" y ahí estaba Maka hablando con Ren y me volteó a ver y sonrió, entonces me vi y estaba arreglado con la ropa que vinimos aquí.

–Yo te las puse, amigo, no querrías otro Maka-chop, ¿verdad?–dijo Coud susurrándome y sentí un escalofrío cuando dijo Maka-chop.

–Gracias, Coud –dije y entonces Maka y Ren vinieron.

–Bueno entonces vámonos al Shibusen para que conozcas a Black Star.

–Si...–dije y no quise ver a Maka... nunca en mi vida la volveré a desobedecer.

Entonces salimos y empezamos a ir en dirección al Shibusen, mientras íbamos Maka y Ren seguían hablando, Maka se sonrojaba mucho.

–Llegamos –dijo Coud y apunta hacia un edificio enorme y muy extraño, demasiado diría yo, tiene muchos picos que sobresalen y otras cosas... muy raro no puedo describirlo, es muy complicado.

–Wow...–dije asombrado.

–Entremos, es por aquí –dijo señalando las puertas y allí nos dirigimos.

Mientras caminamos, vi un pizarrón con hojas llenas de números, algunos dicen "TOMADO" y cosas así, no entiendo muy bien, pero seguimos caminando y veo chicas con diferentes uniformes, algunos se parecen al de Maka, pero no iguales, creo que es la única que veo que tiene gabardina. Luego llegamos al final del pasillo y la puerta se abre y entonces pasamos debajo de esas cosas que utilizaban en los tiempos antiguos para cortarles la cabeza a las personas (N/A: No me acuerdo del nombre de esos objetos ;O;), y el paisaje es como un cielo y alrededor hay cruces enterradas en la tierra. Luego llegamos y hay un hombre de espalda frente al espejo y nos voltea a ver.

–Holis –dijo el hombre con la voz graciosa, supongo que él es Shinigami.

–Buenos días, Shinigami –dijo Maka saludando al igual que Coud.

–Bueno, Soul, aquí te presento a Black Star.

Es un chico de estatura baja tiene una bufanda negra y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, un cinturón azul rey y unos shorts azul cielo, unas botas negras que arriba tienen una placa de metal; sus ojos son verde hoja y su cabello azul cielo en picos.

– ¡Nyajajajajajajajaja! Saluda a tu dios, mortal –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Ella es Tsubaki, la arma nivel Gran Fantasía.

Es una chica alta, bien desarrollada –si saben a lo que me refiero–, con una bufanda negra y una blusa sin mangas color crema, un cinturón negro y unos pants color negro, unas sandalias negras; tiene el cabello negro recogido en una coleta y sus ojos color morado oscuro.

–Mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia tipo japonesa.

–Igualmente –dije haciendo lo mismo que ella.

– ¡No ignoren a su dios!–dijo Black.

–Tú no eres mi dios–dije... gran error.

–Así que te crees mejor que yo, mortal... ¡pues no! Yo soy el hombre que supera a los dioses ¡Nyajajajajajaja! ¿Quiéres que te lo muestre?–dijo haciendo una mirada retadora y yo se la devolví.

–Pues entonces...–dije y Shinigami se mete en medio de nosotros.

– ¡Bueno! Necesito que se lleven bien para la ceremonia.

– ¿Quién es tu arma, mortal? –dijo.

–Es ella, se llama Ren, ah... y yo soy Soul –dije.

–Uff, que buena arma amigo–dijo golpeándome con su codo haciendo una mirada pícara.

– ¿Gracias? –volteé a ver a Ren, se está sonrojando.

–Bueno, ustedes como ya saben se volverán un técnico de Shibusen juntos –dijo el Shinigami–. Maka tu serás la dama de Soul y Coud será el caballero de Black, ellos les explicarán todo, bueno chicos, adiosito –dijo despidiéndonos con su mano moviéndola de lado a lado.

Salimos por donde entramos y veo a una mujer que se acerca a nosotros.

–Ya te encontré, Maka –dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, bueno tiene un parche en uno de sus ojos–, oye ten estas llaves, se mudarán tu y Coud con Ren y Soul, vivirán juntos, ya se llevaron las cosas allá así que todo está listo. Ah y Soul, unos miembros fueron por tus ropas al igual que Ren así que ya está todo arreglado.

Cuando dijo pensé que Maka o Coud se quejarían pero no dijeron nada, nada más asintieron y cuando llegamos al departamento nos contaron como iba a ser lo de la ceremonia.

Black va a hacer su ceremonia antes que yo, cuando sea mi turno esto haremos:

Yo con Maka iré al palacio de Shinigami y ella dirá las palabras por las que quiere que me una, entonces yo diré mis razones para estar ahí, me pondrán un sello donde ya no podré traicionar al Shibusen y listo, seré parte del Shibusen.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, cada uno se fue a su habitación y a dormir. Mañana será un día muy cansado. Me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos.

Cuando me despierto, veo la hora. Doce y media. Me levanto bruscamente. Mi ceremonia es en 7 horas y no he hecho nada. Me levantó y todos están en mi misma situación.

Coud prepara el desayuno y Maka, Ren y yo arreglamos la casa. Desayunamos en silencio. Casi no hablamos, nada más para lo esencial. Cuando dan las 5 de la tarde, me meto a bañar y después ya todos estamos listos y salimos del departamento hacia el Shibusen.

Ya llegó la hora en que seré parte del Shibusen, me puse un traje negro con una corbata azul marino con líneas del mismo color pero más claro. Llegamos, estamos en la entrada, Maka sabe que estoy nervioso a más no poder. Está vestida con un vestido negro que tiene descubiertos los hombros pero tiene una tela negra transparente en estos; unos guantes que inician a la mitad del antebrazo, y tiene una cinta en la su cintura con un moño enorme en su espalda, unos tacones negro que casi no se ven y unos moños con cuadros negros y blancos en sus coletas.

– ¿Estás listo? –me dice Maka.

–Ah... un poco nervioso.

–Cuando ibas a ser parte de los UsWar, ¿estabas nervioso?

–Sinceramente no, porque de todos modos me volvería de ellos.

–Oye, sabes, hace mucho tiempo te conocí, de vista nada más.

– ¿A sí?

–Si, y cuando quise hablar contigo no pude, ya que como eras el hijo del líder me castigarían por hablarte.

–Ojalá te hubiera conocido, eres de verdad una gran amiga.

–Gracias, yo creo que tu también lo eres, Soul.

–Gracias.

–Me alegra que te hayas unido al Shibusen.

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues, obviamente porque...–no pudo terminar ya que las puertas se abrieron.

Maka me tomó de la mano y caminamos como debíamos hacerlo, y Shinigami está ahí y Maka se pone enfrente de él, hace una pequeña reverencia y empieza a hablar con él.

–Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, y vengo para pedir humildemente a Shinigami de que los una al Shibusen por las siguientes razones –dijo Maka y respiro otra vez–. Soul Evans nunca quiso ser parte de los UsWar, como él es hijo de su líder tenía que hacerlo por obligación, además él es una persona muy amable que se preocupa por sus compañeros y con principios. Sé que él nunca abandonaría a nadie aunque estuviese a punto de morir, también es muy cuidadoso con lo que hace, siempre hace todo muy preciso y trata de hacer lo mejor que puede. Esa es la razón por la cual lo invité a unirse a nosotros, una organización donde los compañeros se ayudan entre sí, donde podemos convivir ayudando, donde vamos a salvar toda Erop de los malos, y con más compañeros, con SOUL estamos cada vez un paso más cerca de nuestra meta. La meta del Shibusen –Maka termina de hablar y todos aplauden, que increíble discurso, yo..., no sé si podré decir bien el mío.

–Yo... –rayos... que nervios–, yo quiero unirme al Shibusen, quiero..., quiero mostrarle a mi padre que debemos proteger a los demás, que no debemos matar y tener marginados a todos, no debemos de maltratar a los que no pueden usar armas ¡Es injusto! Quiero que todo cambie, mis objetivos son parecidos a los del Shibusen, y quiero ayudar a cumplirlos, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, tal vez sea difícil pero no imposible, ¿no? Por eso todos están aquí y mi sueño es que exista otra vez Europa.

Oigo como Maka y todos aplauden, siento la sonrisa torcida de Coud, la tierna de Ren y la cálida de Maka. Shinigami agarra un sello, me quita la parte superior de mi traje y me pone a mirar el público. Toma el sello y lo pone en mi espalda. Se siente extraño, es caliente, está empezando a arderme pero no quiero mostrar a los demás que me duele. Ahora siento que se me está abriendo la piel y no se siente bonito. Siento que se hace un círculo en mi espalda, y una "S" lo está atravesando.

Todos aplauden, se oyen los ecos de estos, oigo tenues voces que parece que dicen "Vaya, pensé que se desmayaría antes" o "Ya duró, ¿no?".

Volteo la mirada hacia arriba, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir. Maka viene hacia a mi junto con Coud. Siento como me hablan pero no entiendo que dicen, sus bocas siguen moviéndose pero no logro descifrarlo. Me estoy sintiendo mareado y no puedo moverme y creo que no puedo hablar, respiro hondo para pronunciar una palabra.

–Gracias –y todo se volvió oscuro.

Abro los ojos y me levanto, estoy en una cama muy suave; sus sábanas son de color azul al igual que el resto de la habitación. Al levantarme me cambio de ropas, salgo de la habitación y veo a Ren viendo la televisión. Coud voltea a verme y sonríe y vuelve a ver la pantalla de su computadora. Luego veo a Maka en la cocina, al parecer está haciendo hamburguesas y huele delicioso.

–Sabes, eres famoso ahora, nadie resiste tanto tiempo cuando le acaban de poner el sello, y mucho menos hablan –dijo Maka.

–Solo algunos técnicos lo aguantan, Black resistió menos que tú porque se puso a gritar diciendo que no le dolió nada, luego se río y se desmayó –dijo Coud.

Ren desde hace días habla muy poco, solo la he visto sonreír pero... ya no me dirige la palabra y es muy extraño que me preocupe por eso pero, es mi arma y debería comunicarse mas conmigo. Maka y Coud hablan todo el tiempo, bueno se pelean y discuten pero siguen siendo mejores amigos. Quisiera tener eso con Ren, una amiga... una mejor amiga.

–Ren...

–Soul –dijo Maka interrumpiéndome–. Más tarde iremos a entrenar juntos para que puedan ser más fuertes, Coud entrenará a Ren, así que no te preocupes por ella.

–Ah..., si claro –dije sonriendo.

Después de comer nos arreglamos con las ropas y salimos a un bosque del otro lado de la ciudad. Allí Ren y yo nos separamos y me quedé solo con Maka.

–Soul, antes de entrenar creo que nunca te dije sobre los UsWar y los AntWar, ¿verdad?

–Ahora que me acuerdo, es verdad

–Bien, te diré su historia–dijo Maka mirando el cielo–. El Ex–Líder Evans era parte del Shibusen –abrí mis ojos como platos–, era un buen hombre pero... luego, por culpa de su arma corrupta, decidió pasarse para el otro lado. Mientras el Shibusen luchaba contra la guerra... él... nos traicionó. El Shinigami anterior se enojó mucho por este acto. Fue a confrontarlo pero él escapó. Luego se supo de su organización, los "UsWar" y enviaron a un espía para saber cual era su objetivo. Era... –Maka respiró hondo y volteo a verme fijamente–, su objetivo era destruir el mundo –dijo y no supe como reaccionar–. El Shinigami se enteró y envió a dos técnicos para matarlo. Terminaron su trabajo pero su hijo tomó el poder, el que ahora conoces como El Jefe Evans.

–Mi padre... –dije y Maka asintió.

–Pero su objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. Eso nunca va a cambiar. Cuando fueron a asesinar a tu abuelo él dijo algo... que aún no podemos olvidar.

– ¿Qué dijo?

–"Si no lo hacemos, los Quirópteros lo harán".

– ¿Quirópteros?

–Las armas más brutales de todas. Asesinan para que sus princesas tomen su sangre.

No digo nada, me quedo callado esperando a que ella continúe. Al parecer lo nota y empieza a hablar:

–Desde entonces, hemos empezado a cazar Quirópteros pero son tantos... –Maka empieza a temblar–, es muy difícil matarlos, tienen la piel gruesa y dura. Sus ojos rojos hambrientos de sangre... es tan... difícil –toma sus brazos y se abraza a si misma–. Y sus princesas también son poderosas, las he visto pelear una vez, contra mi antiguo compañero –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–, se transforman en unas pistolas y se turnan para usarse entre las dos. Lo mataron –al decir eso no pude evitar abrazarla..., no tengo idea de por qué lo hice–, lo mataron –dijo y me devuelve el abrazo y empieza a llorar.

–Tranquila, a mí no me matarán –cuando digo eso me sonrojo, ella sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas.

– ¿Sabías que hay técnicos que pueden volverse armas?

–No..., ¿hay?

–Si, y también un técnico puede tener contratos con más armas, aunque estas nada más puedan hacerlo con uno.

– ¿Enserio?

–Si.

–Que genial –sonreí, Maka ya no está triste.

–Bueno, en la cena te contaré sobre los AntWar.

–Está bien.

–Ahora... ¡a entrenar!

– ¿Qué?

–200 lagartijas.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Ahora!

–Pero...

–Si no lo haces, habrá Maka-chop para ti –y sonríe macabramente.

– ¡Si, señor! –me puse en el piso para hacer las lagartijas... en mi vida me arriesgaré a tener otro Maka-chop.

–Bien, cuenta ¡y que sea fuerte!

– ¡4, 5, 6, 7, 8! –grité a todo pulmón.

Sigo haciendo lagartijas... 100, 101, 102... Sigo gritando los números. Quisiera saber como le está yendo a Ren y Coud.

– ¡197, 198, 199, 200!–grito y caigo en el piso.

–Bien hecho, campeón, ahora vamos a trotar –dijo mientras sonreía.

–Si... –dije aburrido, estoy muy cansado no quiero trotar.

–Vamos –dijo y me tiende una mano, sonrío y la tomo.

Empezamos a trotar, yo voy atrás de Maka. Después de 1 hora de trotar, me dijo que ya nos dirigíamos a la casa. Cuando llegamos allí estaban Coud y Ren juntos.

–Ya estoy en casa, Coud –dijo Maka.

–Ya sé, ya te vi –responde Coud y sonríe.

–Nosotros... –dijo Ren– ya hicimos la cena, por si quieren comer.

–Está bien, pero primero me meteré a bañar, Soul, tú también deberías bañarte.

–Si, ya voy.

Como hay 2 baños en el apartamento pudimos bañarnos los dos sin problemas. Salí del baño y fui al comedor.

–Oye Soul, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Maka en su baño? –me dijo Coud y me da una toalla.

–Claro, pero se lo tendría que dejar afuera ¿no?

–No, están muy separados el baño con la regadera así que no te preocupes.

–Ah, bueno –dije y lo tomo la toalla, que raro, mi baño queda enfrente de la regadera pero bueno, si Coud lo dice es por algo.

Cuando me dirijo al baño, creo que oí que alguien reía pero lo ignoro.

–Maka, te traje la toalla que pediste –dije y entré al baño que estaba sin cerradura.

Cuando entro la veo, está saliendo de la regadera. Nuestros ojos se miraron, siento como me pongo rojo y ella también. Prometo que no quise ver, pero no pude resistir y bajo la mirada rápidamente, la vuelvo a ver y su cara está más roja y creo que la mía también. Mi corazón empieza a latir desenfrenado contra mi pecho, siento que se me saldrá el corazón, su mirada penetrante hace que me lata mucho más rápido.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro.

–Soul... –dijo en un suspiro preparado para gritar.

– ¡PERDÓN! –grité y salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Estoy en mi cuarto, aún rojo, me cambio de ropa completamente, pues..., vi a una mujer desnuda. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo bonita que es Maka, no..., no es eso, creo que Maka es la chica más hermosa que he visto, un poco temperamental pero buena chica, es organizada y... perfecta -si sabes a lo que me refiero-.

Entonces... yo acabo de… enamorarme de Maka.

* * *

_Uiiii!_

__Eso no me lo esperaba o: (?)

Un poquín de fanservice para sus imaginaciones :3 Bueno, él tardó 4 capítulos en enterarse, pero... ¿qué piensa Maka de él?

_Who knows..._

Bueno, se reciben reviews, PM's, mensajes de odio, golpes, abrazos (?) Lo que quieran :3

Se despide~

Shiro

_Remember that I'm always watching you~_


	5. Canción 5 Mi arma no puede ser

_Bueh~_

__Si! Estoy viva, yeii! :D

No actualicé debido a mucho trabajo escolar :c

Bueno, sin más que decir~ lean :

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece c:_**

* * *

_Canción 5_

_"Mi arma... no puede ser..."_

_"Este mundo material ahogándonos_

_ Impide ver la realidad_

_ Hay que descubrir_

_ El gran valor de la amistad, rodeándonos."_

Cada vez que veo a Maka, mi corazón se acelera y comienza a palpitar muy rápido y creo que el color rojo sube a mis mejillas. Rayos, debo reprimir esto..., es muy extraño ojalá Maka no se dé cuenta. Bueno, si no se da cuenta de que le gusta a Coud creo que yo también estoy a salvo. Es verdad... lo había olvidado...

Coud.

¿Cómo rayos haré para decírselo? Me matará..., ¡rayos! No, no creo que me mate, pero... siento que está mal. Coud es muy buen amigo. Llevamos entrenando 3 semanas ya, y he mejorado mucho, Ren dura más como arma que antes y mis sentimientos hacia Maka han ido creciendo más y más.

Creo que Coud se está dando cuenta, ya que una vez me quiso decir algo sobre ella pero luego se arrepintió y no me dijo nada. Hoy le diré, no puedo ocultárselo para siempre. Terminamos de entrenar y llegamos al departamento. Luego Maka entra a su cuarto y se encierra murmurando algo a Coud sobre Shinigami.

–Oye, Soul –dijo Coud.

–Mande –le respondo.

–Necesitamos hablar, ven a mi cuarto un momento.

–Si... –volteo y veo a Ren que se queda mirando a Coud con curiosidad.

–No tardaremos mucho, Ren –dice Coud y le sonríe.

Entramos a su cuarto y se sienta en su silla del escritorio y apunta hacia su cama, creo que quiere que me siente en su cama.

–Soul –dice seriamente.

– ¡Perdón! –digo y me mira confuso, ¿por qué?

– ¿De qué hablas? –ahora yo lo miro confuso.

–No me ibas a hablar sobre... –digo sin terminar pues me interrumpe.

–Si te quería hablar de ella –creo que me leyó la mente.

–Bueno... lo siento pero me gusta demasiado...

–Es que a mi también, Soul –lo miro con comprensión.

–Lo sé, te gusta desde hace mucho, ¿no?

–Si... bueno, no mucho, desde hace 2 semanas y media... –dijo sonrojándose, esperen... ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué?

–Ya sabes, es que Ren es muy tierna, creo que lo que sentía por Maka lo confundí por amor, realmente Ren es demasiado linda...

– ¿Ah?

– ¡No me mires así!

–Creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo...

– ¿Qué?

–Yo no estaba hablando de Ren, Coud.

– ¿De quién hablabas?

–Yo... hablaba de... Maka.

– ¿Te gusta Maka?

–Si...

–Oh... –dijo y miró al techo–, que gracioso –empezó a reír–. ¡Estás matándome! –dijo mientras se reía.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Nada, nada –dijo y dejo de reírse y volteó a verme–. ¿Desde cuándo?

–Creo que desde que la conocí.

– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

–Eh...–dije sonrojándome–, eso no te incumbe.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo Coud moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

–Y... ¿cómo te va con Ren? ¿Ya te confesaste?

– ¿Qué? –gritó y se sonrojo poniéndose totalmente rojo y lo empecé a mirar con una sonrisa pícara–. Nada más... me he... si... me confesé –cuando dijo eso hice una sonrisa grande, casi como la de Black.

Salimos de su habitación y llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos, allí están Maka y Ren, mi corazón está empezando a latir rápidamente; escucho como la puerta cae.

–Buenos días, mortales. Aquí está su dios para alegrarles el día, nyajajajajaja –dice riéndose como demente… hasta que llega un libro y choca en su cabeza

–Maka-chop –dijo mientras caía el cuerpo inerte de Black

– ¡Black! –grita preocupada Tsubaki y va con su técnico desmayado

–Despertará pronto, es fuerte –dice Maka despreocupada

–Maka-chan –dice Tsubaki suspirando

– ¿Quieres algo de comer mientras se despierta?

–Está bien

Pedimos una pizza y comimos y estuvimos platicando.

– ¡Ah! –grita Black

–Ah, ya despertaste, te dejamos una pizza por ahí, cómela si quieres –dice Maka, haciendo como si nunca le hubiera pegado con un libro.

–Oh, ¿pizza? –Dice Black y sonríe– me conoces demasiado bien, Maka

–Lo sé –dice Maka sonriendo

–Black, concéntrate a lo que vinimos –le dijo Tsubaki y Black abrió los ojos y se empezó a reír, después comió y cuando terminó nos volteó a ver sonriente.

–Tenemos una misión –dijo y vi a Maka y Coud sonreír.

Acaso... ¿estoy celoso? Rayos.

Shinigami nos comentó que se trata de un arma nivel Quiróptero en la ciudad de Rupioul al norte de Erop, asesina despiadadamente a sus víctimas, no les deja ni una gota de sangre.

Cuando nos terminó de comentar, Coud empujó a Maka y esta cayó en el piso.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema?

–Nada, te quedabas sonriendo como boba así que pensé que te despertaría.

–Eres un bobo.

–También te quiero –dijo Coud sonriendo y a Maka se le puso color rosa sus mejillas.

Se ve adorable así.

–Eres un tonto, pero también te quiero –dijo sonriendo.

Quiero esa sonrisa para mí, así que voy hacia ella y le tiendo mi mano para que la tomo, voltea a verme y dice, "Gracias". Cuando toma mi mano sentí muchas corrientes eléctricas en mi cuerpo y la levanto... es muy delgada y su mano es muy suave. Cuando suelta la mía, siento vacío, quiero tomar otra vez su mano. Voltea a verme y sonríe y sus mejillas son de un tenue rojo.

Fuimos hacia el apartamento y fui con Ren, le dije que necesito hablar con ella, y es verdad. Quiero que empiece a confiar en mí. Soy su compañero y quiero que me cuente todo de ella, porque casi ni la conozco. Después de cenar salgo y cuando regreso voy al cuarto de Ren y me encuentro con algo... extraño.

Coud y Ren se están besando, se me suben los colores a la cara y me quedo en completo silencio, creo que ni se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí. Muevo un pie y por desgracia hace ruido.

Volteo a ver a Ren y está roja a más no poder y Coud no se deja atrás, está tan rojo como sus ojos. Salgo corriendo, y Ren va detrás de mí, me toma del brazo y la veo, está jadeando y su sudor corre de sus mejillas brillosas.

–Lo siento –decimos al unísono, nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

–Ren... siento que... no somos tan unidos como deberíamos.

–Si... yo también siento eso, Soul.

Empezamos a hablar de nosotros, de lo que sentíamos y sentimos, de nuestros sufrimientos, dolor, felicidad. Nos conocimos completamente. Ella me cuenta que su meta era llegar al Shibusen y yo le dije que mi objetivo era que nadie muera. Seguimos hablando y nos conocimos mejor. Ahora siento que no me oculta nada, nos seguimos riendo un rato más, me volteo a ver y sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto reírse se volvieron más rojas. Me abraza y me toma de las mejillas. ¿Qué le pasa? Cierra sus ojos y se acerca lentamente a mi cara. ¿Ren? ¿Qué haces? Se sigue acercando y yo no me muevo... aún no sé que está pasando.

Siento su aliento chocar contra mi cara y la tomo de los hombros. Abre los ojos y me mira confundida.

–Lo siento, Ren.

–No te preocupes –sonríe y voltea.

–Ren... lo siento, a mí...

–Lo sé... Me lo contó Coud.

–... Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas, Soul?

–Me querías besar y no puedo hacerle esto a Coud ni a la persona que me gusta.

–Maka.

– ¿Eh?

–Sé que te gusta Maka.

– ¿Tanto se nota?

–Quieres monopolizar su sonrisa... Me he dado cuenta solita.

–Rayos...

–Pero no se nota.

–Entonces... ¿cómo?

–Soul, cuando te gusta alguien te das cuenta cuando te corresponde o no.

–Supongo...

–No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

– ¿De qué?–la miro confuso... ¿a qué se refiere?

–Me gustas, Soul –abro los ojos.

–No te gusta... ¿Coud?

–No... Se me confesó y lo rechacé –sigo mirándola–, pero me pidió que le diera aunque sea un beso.

–Oh...

–Entonces... ¿podrías darme uno?

– ¿Qué?

–Un beso, Soul.

–Eh... yo...

–Te prometo que no le diré a nadie y no seguiré insistiendo.

–Está bien...

Se acerca a mí y sus labios tocan los míos, eran suaves pero no siento nada más que eso, como ella tiene los ojos cerrados, yo también los cierro. Mueve sus labios pero no le respondo... le daría falsas esperanzas. Oigo como alguien tira algo y volteo.

Era Maka.

Vi su cara, no tenía sonrisa.

– ¿Maka?–le dije.

Cuando me oye -tardó un rato-, intenta dar una sonrisa, pero falla en el intento, y sigo mirándola y empiezo a caminar hacia ella y cuando me mira con sus ojos esmeralda, me fijo que están cristalizados, y unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de ellos.

–Perdón... por interrumpir –y sale corriendo.

Tengo que correr por ella. Pero alguien me toma del brazo.

–Soul... no vayas y quédate conmigo...–dijo cabizbaja.

–No puedo... lo siento... Maka... me necesita –Ren empieza a llorar y me sonríe.

–Ve...

Corro a más no poder, no la encuentro y cuando volteo por la calles no la veo. Mi corazón empieza a latir frenético contra mi pecho. ¿Y si algo le pasa a Maka? No quiero que le pase nada.

Volteo hacia todos lados y no la encuentro. Sigo corriendo y miro los callejones y no el encuentro. Escucho un ruido... no... Más bien...

Rayos.

¡Maka!

Maka gritó... Maka gritó... ¡Maka gritó!

Salgo corriendo en dirección hacia donde escuché el grito. Rayos, rayos, rayos ¡Rayos!

¿Qué haré si algo malo le pasa a Maka? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

El encuentro, está rodeada por un grupo de 3 chicos, siento que en mi interior algo quema.

¿Esto es furia?

Camino lentamente y me empiezo a reír como demente ¿Qué me está pasando?

Los chicos voltean y sacan unos cuchillos.

"Déjame controlarte" Escucho en mi mente.

¿Quién eres?

"Eso no importa, mírala, mira a Maka, está sufriendo, yo te ayudaré a salvarla".

¿Salvarla?

"Si".

Haré lo que sea por Maka.

"Perfecto".

Me veo y estoy en ese espacio negro donde estoy parado frente a un charco.

–Hola –dice una voz.

– ¿Qué?

–Hola, dije.

– ¿Quién eres?

–Yo soy tú, pero más fuerte.

–Me ayudarás... con Maka.

–Eso dije.

–Bien toma lo que quieras, pero sálvala.

–Por supuesto, campeón.

Choca las manos conmigo y me empuja del charco. Se para y abro los ojos. Maka me mira sorprendida... ¿asustada? Yo estoy golpeando a los chicos, creo que ya los he golpeado lo suficiente, para... ¡para!

Maka corre hacia a mi.

– ¡Ya, Soul!–dice pero mi cuerpo no responde y sigo golpeando... ¿los mataré?– ¡Soul!

Mi cuerpo se detiene, y aparezco en el charco, esa cosa -pues no lo he visto de frente- me levanta y me pone en el charco.

–Tu princesa te rescata, bien príncipe, vuelve con ella.

Abro los ojos y estoy con Maka, y me mira asustada con sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

–Maka... – digo y me abraza... huele muy bien...

–Soul... –dice y empieza a llorar otra vez.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Por qué me seguiste?

–Creo que te debo dejar algo en claro.

– ¿Qué?–dice y esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y cabeza

–No me gusta Ren

–Pero... se besaron.

–Me dijo que si lo hacia, no diría quien me gusta y no intentaría conquistarme –Rayos, dije algo mal.

– ¿Quién te gusta?

–Es secreto, Maka.

–Bobo.

– ¿Por qué lloraste?

–Gracias por salvarme –Intenta cambiar el tema

–Maka… – Le digo para que responda mi pregunta

–Vámonos, Soul.

–Está bien.

Vamos caminando, no le pregunte otra vez, pero quiero saber la respuesta. No la puedo obligar a que me la de pero… creo que no debería ser tan cruel dándome falsas esperanzas de que llorara porque me vio besando a Ren.

Cuando llegamos allí, están Coud y Ren. La tierra empieza a temblar, siento como caigo al suelo y volteo.

Una cosa está ahí viéndonos con sus ojos rojos dilatados, su cuerpo era robusto y está acercándose a nosotros.

– ¿Ustedes me iban a matar?

Seguimos mirando como se acerca.

–Vaya, que inútil se ha vuelto Shibusen –Eso me hizo enojar.

– ¡Ren! – Dije para que reaccionara.

–Soul –Dijo y me tomó de la mano y empezó a tararear hasta que se convirtió en arma.

–Que hermosa arma, amigo. Lástima que los tenga que matar.

Se abalanza hacia nosotros y nos ataca con sus garras enormes, me hizo pequeñas cortadas y gimo de dolor. Pero he entrenado y no se va a ir a la basura el entrenamiento que recibí.

Concentro el viento (ya que es el elemento principal de Ren), y lo muevo hacia el monstruo, este sale volando y se empieza a reír.

–Que buena arma, y que buen técnico –Dijo y volvió a reír–. Lástima que son enemigos de mi Reina.

Me quedo callado y lo ataco, empieza a retroceder hasta que di la última estocada con la espada.

–Hasta luego, mocoso y mocosa –Sonríe maliciosamente y su cuerpo desaparece

–Cómete esa esfera, Ren –Dijo Coud

Ella la toma y abre su boca y cuando lo hizo come la esfera, luego me mira y sonríe.

– ¡Ren! ¡Soul! ¡Corran! –Grita Coud y sale volando

Hay otro monstruo, este tiene los ojos azul, también dilatados y me ataca.

Espero el golpe mortal pero no llega. En cambio, siento agua en mi cara.

Abro los ojos y allí está… Ren… con sus ojos mirándome con una sonrisa. Bajo la vista y su cuerpo está atravesado por unas garras gigantes.

–Ren…

–Soul… No llores… ¿si?

Mis ojos los empiezo a sentir mojados, y después sale agua de ellos… es… mi primera vez llorando.

–Ren… –Dije entrecortado

Oigo el grito del monstruo, creo que Coud y Maka lo mataron.

El cuerpo de Ren cae sobre mí. La tomo y ahora estoy viendo como sus ojos pierden su color.

–Soul… me alegró – ¿Por qué rayos esta feliz?

–Ren… yo –Intento decir pero puso su dedo sobre mi boca.

–No es tu culpa, Soul –sigue sonriendo–. Yo quise hacerme la valiente y te protegí, pero estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada.

– Ren –Dije intentando tranquilizarme

–Deja de decir mi nombre, ¿quieres? Es incómodo –dijo y empieza a dar una tenue risa.

–Es… mi culpa –Todo por culpa de mis descuidos.

–No, Soul, lo hice porque quise, porque te amo, por eso lo hice –me dijo intentando hacerme sonreír, y lo hice porque no quiero que se vaya y me vea triste.

–Lo siento, Ren –le dije.

Me da una sonrisa más grande que las demás, y cierra sus ojos lentamente, volteo a ver a Coud y a Maka.

Ella está mirándonos, llorando desconsoladamente, Coud mira hacia abajo y veo sus lágrimas caer al piso.

Luego termino de procesar toda la información.

Ella… está muerta.

Mi arma… no puede ser… acaba… de morir.

* * *

._.

Bueno... la pelea no me salió como esperaba... :c

Y pues... Ren murió... :c

Pero buenas noticias~ los que esperaban al genial de Black Star ya no tendrán que esperar más que 2 semanas :D

Él empezará a tomar un rol importante en el fic :3

Y veremos más a fondo las Reinas de los Quirópteros :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;D

By.

Shiro


End file.
